


The Fellowship of the Three

by StarlingHawke (Bowm8935)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowm8935/pseuds/StarlingHawke
Summary: Three dorks at a con and some reminiscing.





	The Fellowship of the Three

The convention is packed to the brim as usual, but it’s not hard to spot the three wandering through together. Two hobbits and the shortest among them dressed as Gandalf, their cosplays intricate enough to almost look like they walked right off the set of the Lady of the Bracelets.

“I can’t believe you’ve never been to a con before, MC!” Yoosung says, his prosthetic feet doing nothing to keep him from bouncing on his toes in excitement.The curly brown hair of his wig falls into his eyes at every movement and the green cape trails along after him barely lifting off the floor at his movements.

Saeyoung chortles a little, elbowing Yoosung in the side and wiggling his eyebrows at him. “I think _you’re_ more excited about her first con than _she_ is, dork.” Wearing a similar wig as Yoosung only offsets the startling red of his eyebrows, but both men look strange with blue contacts.

MC is nearly unrecognizable in a full beard, long grey wig, hat and wizard’s robes. She finds she rather enjoys the anonymity behind the full costume, plus it’s fun to point and pretend to cast spells. “No, this is fun,” she argues, waving her staff at Seven threateningly. “Behave, Meriadoc Brandybuck, or no more fireworks for you!”

“Awww,” Saeyoung pouts, folding his arms over his chest. “Don’t be so mean to meeeee. I’m just a carefree hobbit who loves his boyfriend and wizard-friend.” Without any warning, he grabs her by the arm and spins her around into a kiss, dipping her back, uncaring of the people around them who start whistling and clapping. She smiles into it, enjoying the soft feeling of their lips moving against each other. “Mmm, you should wear a beard more often,” he teases when he pulls her back up, grinning.

Yoosung rolls his eyes at the theatrics, grabbing hold of Saeyoung’s cape and tugging him to the side. “Stop being such a showoff,” he chides gently. “Now is not the time- mmmph!” Yoosung’s cut off mid-sentence when Saeyoung grins wickedly and grabs him by the Leaves of Lorien brooch on the front of his cape, tugging him roughly up against him and pressing a kiss to his lips as well. MC laughs and starts the clapping herself this time, emitting a particularly loud wolf-whistle and cheering at her boyfriends.

When Saeyoung pulls away it’s to reveal a bright red Yoosung who immediately covers his face with his hands, groaning in embarrassment. Sidling back over to stand by MC, Saeyoung links their arms together and grins at her. “Gotta make up for lost time, you know~” he teases, winking.

“I’d rather you didn’t do it in that way,” Yoosung whines, refusing to move from his spot, petrified in embarrassment.  
MC giggles, eyes flitting between the two of them in amusement. Bringing up a finger to tap at her lips, she hums a moment in thought. “Are you sure about that, Yoosung? Remember when we couldn’t get so much as a hug out of this tsundere right here?” Jabbing Saeyoung in the side, she smirks at him.

Yoosung lowers his hands, biting his lip and nodding. “Yeah, and no matter what we said, he acted like he didn’t care about us!” Narrowing his eyes at Saeyoung, Yoosung crosses his arms over his chest and glares. “That wasn’t very nice, you know.”

In a show of dramatics fit to rival the master Zen himself, Saeyoung throws his arms up in the air and falls to the ground, assuming a begging position. “That was the point - to be mean. But please forgive me for my sins, Yoosungie~ Please give me another chance!”

“Oh my god,” Yoosung whines under his breath, grabbing Saeyoung and hauling him up. “Can you maybe not be embarrassing for at least five minutes? Is that too much to ask for?”

MC opens her mouth to say something but is silenced when someone taps on her shoulder, and she turns to see a group of kids dressed as the dwarves from The Bobbit, plus one Bilbo. “Can we take a picture with you?” She nods and shuffles among them, standing in the back and smiling at the phone obediently. It looks like there are going to be a few more pictures so she glances back over at the boys to see Saeyoung holding Yoosung’s hand and trying to tug him forward despite the obviously mortified look on Yoosung’s face. They’re so cute.  
Of course, it hadn’t always been that way.

 

_Another round of arguing left MC sitting on the couch trying to hold back tears. When Seven had said he was on his way to fix the security system she’d been excited to finally meet him in person. And here he was, hacker extraordinaire, the defender of justice seven-zero-seven, cold and cruel as he told her he had not a care for her feelings._

_It stung even more because she’d already developed feelings for him._

_A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts, and she cast a quick glance at Seven. He made no indication to move, so she stood, confused. The window had been fixed and no one else knew the address to the apartment, so who could it be?_

_The knock sounded again and she looked through the peephole hesitantly, surprised to see a head of blond hair and bright purple eyes on the other side of the door. Her heart skipped a beat; Yoosung? Could it be?_

_When she opened the door, Yoosung grinned at her, waving a hand nervously. “Hi, MC,” he said, unprepared when she launched herself into his arms and hugged him._

_“Thank you for coming,” she whispered, holding onto him tightly. His arms slipped around her too and for a moment she forgot everything that had just transpired._

_“Don’t stand in the hall all day. Get in here.” Voice still chilled, Seven stood by them, face eerily blank as he observed them. Releasing Yoosung, MC slunk back into the apartment like a scolded puppy, moving to sit on the couch again. Once Yoosung was inside too, Seven slammed the door and stormed back to his computer. “There. Now you both have company and can quit bothering me. Go distract each other.”_

 

Waving off the kids’ thanks humbly, MC scans the crowd and finds the tides have turned with Yoosung now dragging Saeyoung resolutely to a booth boasting about its unique and rare LOLOL figurines. She follows at a distance, just observing their interactions. Yoosung drops Saeyoung’s hand and starts looking through the merchandise, obviously chattering away excitedly. Saeyoung’s thumbing through some of it too, but primarily his eyes are on Yoosung, and MC’s heart swells at the pure adoration she sees there. They’ve come such a long way from a year ago.

 

_“He won’t talk to me without making sure to say how much I don’t matter to him and that I need to ignore him,” MC told Yoosung, tears dripping down her cheeks. He reached out and wiped them as they fell, ignoring the ones slipping from his own eyes. She’d known Seven had been rather blunt to Yoosung in the chatroom, but what she hadn’t known was how Yoosung had been trying to connect with him via text and calls, only to be blocked as effectively as she’d been._

_He leaned his head forward to rest against hers, sighing sadly. “This isn’t him. I don’t know why he’s doing this, but this isn’t Seven. We just… we need to get through to him. Show him that we’re not going anywhere. That we lo-” Pausing, Yoosung cleared his throat before continuing, but MC caught a hint of a blush on his face. “That we care about him, no matter what.”_

_She pulled away and cupped Yoosung’s face, searching his eyes. “Yoosung, do you… are you in love with Seven?” she asked softly. There’d been signs scattered throughout the chat room interactions, even in their calls, but she’d shrugged them off just as them being best friends. Now, she found herself second-guessing that initial assessment. Was Yoosung in the same position as her, falling for two people at once? He’d already confessed his feelings about her, but could it be possible?_

_His eyes slid to the side and after a pregnant pause, he nodded jerkily. Gasping, MC quickly and joyfully pressed their lips together, suddenly feeling like there was a lifeline they could reach for. Yoosung froze in shock momentarily before sliding his arms around her and gently kissing back. For a while there was nothing but the two of them, their clothing softly rustling as their lips moved against each other._

_When they had to pause for breath, MC smiled at him. “How do you feel about polygamous relationships?”_

 

Leaning against the wall, MC smiles as Yoosung finally chooses two figurines and purchases them, bouncing again. She tilts her head to the side, heart bursting with love from watching them. Saeyoung notices her and winks; she winks back. The mischievous look on his face tells her he’s about to prank Yoosung. She could step in or…

She slinks back a little further in the crowd when Saeyoung makes shooing motions at her behind Yoosung’s back. Oh, this is going to get both of them in trouble. Saeyoung taps Yoosung on his shoulder and motions around them, a confused look on his face. Yoosung whips his head from side to side, desperately looking for something - probably her. There’s a bench just a few steps back, so she turns and sits on it, placing her hat next to her. Relaxing, she leans back and lets her eyes flutter closed as she waits for the boys to ‘find’ her.

 

_“Neither of you know me! All you know is the 707 from the chatroom. That happy guy is not me.” Seven desperately backed away from the two of them, his voice no longer cold but despairing. It caused MC’s heart to twist painfully and she yearned to comfort him, to show him how untrue his assumptions were._

_Yoosung moved first. “I know you better than you think, Seven. We’ve hung out, remember? I’ve seen you when you’re sad, angry. You prank me all the time, I should hate you, right? But I don’t.” He took another step forward, hesitatingly holding out a hand. “I… I love you, Seven.”_

_Struck speechless, Seven backed into the wall, hand clutching his chest as he stared at Yoosung as though he’d grown three heads. MC takes this moment to step in as well. “I may only know the you that you’ve presented to us, but that doesn’t matter. I want to know more, to get to see what you keep hidden away. I want to know you. Because I also love you.” She held out one hand to Yoosung and he took it, smiling softly at her. She returned it, then they both held out a hand to Seven. “Please, let us in. Let us help you,” MC whispered, biting her lip. “We want all of you.”_

_It wasn’t long before Seven was in both of their arms, sobbing. That was the beginning of what was a bumpy but very rewarding relationship._

 

“MC!” Her eyes snap open when Yoosung’s arms wrap around her tightly, and she smiles, hugging him back. “We thought we’d lost you. Don’t scare us like that!”

“Sorry,” she apologizes softly, smirking when Saeyoung finger guns her. “Get over here,” she says and he sits on the bench next to her, sliding his arms around them as well. “No.” Cutting him off before he can make an inappropriate quip, MC laughs as Saeyoung sticks out his lower lip. “I love you nerds.”

Yoosung hugs her tighter and Saeyoung’s pout morphs into a genuine smile. “We love you too, MC.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you... *gasp* hate it? Let me know! I'm always open for reviews, comments and helpful criticism.  
> I'm here to grow. :)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as [cutiesaeran](http://cutiesaeran.tumblr.com/) or twitter [@MysticHawke](https://twitter.com/MysticHawke/)!


End file.
